The classic radiographic or "X-ray" image is obtained by situating the object to be imaged between an X-ray emitter and an X-ray detector made of photographic film. Emitted X-rays pass through the object to expose the film, with the degree of film exposure at the various points on the film largely being determined by the attenuation of the object along the path of the X-rays.
It is proposed to utilize solid-state digital X-ray detectors, e.g., an array of photodiodes, in place of film detectors. After the X-ray exposure is terminated, the charges generated on the various points of the detector are read and processed to generate a digital image of the object in electronic form, rather than an analog image on photographic film. Digital imaging is advantageous because the image can later be electronically transmitted to other locations, subjected to diagnostic algorithms to determine properties of the object, and so on.
However, digital images present problems when printed for analysis by radiologists. Because the characteristics of the digital detectors are significantly different from those of film, the images look quite different from analog film images, even when printed on transparent film. This is due to the differing exposure response curves of digital and film detectors. As an example, the digital image data generated by a detector may be linearly proportional to the received radiation (or nearly so), whereas film has a non-linear response to radiation. As a result, the contrast in digital images is not as great as that with radiographic film. To avoid error, radiologists analyzing digital images must keep these differences between analog and digital X-ray images prominently in mind when making such analyses. Therefore, there has been a need for a means of "translating" digital images into analog-simulative digital images which mimic the results of standard prior filmed images, and which may be printed on transparent film so that they resemble filmed radiographic images. This would allow the use of light boxes and other tools commonly in use for analysis of analog filmed images.